Harbinger Lycannon
From Moon Guard Wiki Lycannon Adastra Meraan McSars (Born Xana'ri Adastra of Mac'Aree, Twenty-five thousand years before Call of the Crusade) is a Draenei warrior, miner, metallurgist, axesmith, painter and former paladin and commander of a militia group of Draenei during the Rise of the HordeWoWWiki - Rise of the Horde, Retrieved 2010-1-1.. Born on Argus, she fled with the Prophet Velen and the Naaru through the cosmos and to Draenor where she settled and married her long time friend, Exarch Aselleus of Raashynd. She honed her skills as an artist and a blacksmith during the peaceful time on Draenor, as well as her abilities as a healer, later becoming a field medic. The Draenei fought against the orcs on Draenor and is a survivor of the battle for Shattrath City, as well as the flight of the Exodar and subsequent crash of the shipWoWWiki - Exodar, Retrieved 2010-1-1. onto Azeroth. Lycannon is currently married to Jacob McSars, a human of Azeroth. They have a son together, Daelin. Lycannon also has several other children. On Argus she had a daughter named Zorana with her first husband, Elicoor Meraan, but she was murdered by her father due to fear of association with the Burning Legion. After the draenei fled the planet, Lycannon seperated from Elicoor and she had another daughter, Phasha, from a very short-lived love affair with Farseer Shadoren of Argus. The girl was not raised by her birth parents, but instead by a group of Anchorites. later, on Draenor, Lycannon would have fraternal twins Kaludra and Harpagos by Elicoor. Lastly, a young woman named Eleinia has come forward and revealed herself to be Lycannon's illegitimate child produced from a brutal encounter with several orcs after the Battle for Shattrath City.Wordpress, Retrieved 2010-1-1.. Appearance The marred skin and stunted horn on the right side of Lycannon's face seem to betray her otherwise beautiful appearance. She often keeps her neat ivory strands tied back from her ebon features, and she carries her tall, lithe form evenly and with dignity. Rarely does the woman dress in casual wear; she is normally clad in plate unless her armor is in need of repair, or if it is requested of her. There is speculation that this is to hide the large, dragonesque tattoo that runs the length of her back, but she insists that this is not the case, and that the design was done by a Wildhammer dwarf on a whim. Because she is a blacksmith, she keeps her plate in good shape. Sometimes she polishes and paints her armor for fancy. It is also noted that Lycannon wears a pair of thin glasses when not engaged in combat. This is due to her great loss of sight after the battle for Shattrath City. She has learned to rely on her other senses out in the field, mostly hearing. Regardless of the draenei's presentation, she still retains the common characteristics shown by other female members of her race, including the horn-shaped cranial extensions, fangs and various pieces of jewelry worn on her thin tendrils and tail. Personality Lycannon's long life has yielded changes in the way she presents herself to the world. Little is known about how she acted prior to the exodus from Argus, but it is said that her daughter Kaludra acts closely to how Lycannon did on Draenor before the orcs were corrupted; kind, innocent and compassionate. After her husband Aselleus was captured and war broke out between the orcs and draenei, Lycannon's demeanor slowly started to change, and she finally hit a breaking point after the battle for Shattrath. Like many of her kind that participated in the defense of the city, she was changed forever by the slaughter of her people.Unbroken by Micky Neilson, Retrieved 2010-1-1. She became hardened and ruthless, as well as callous towards those around her, including her children. In the decades that followed, Lycannon would numb her mind with alcohol and was inebriated more than not. She let go most of the ideals taught to her by the Naaru, and started to live for the moment. She cared not if she died, and felt that the only reason she was still alive was due to her own tenacity. This reckless way of life was how Lycannon lived up until several months after she met her current husband, Jacob McSars. She said, "Meeting that man was like watching the sun rise for the first time. He shed light on what I had been blind to forever." The draenei still appears to take life as it comes, but her reasoning has shifted from carelessness to a meaningful philosophy. She is easy-going and amicable, always loving the company of friends. ::::::: "I live for my family and for the future. Tomorrow I may wake to find them gone, but today they are with me, and that is all that matters." - Lycannon on how she views her life. See Also *Draenei Race References External Links *Wordpress *Deviant Art *Furious *The Stonemasons *Heroic Presence Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior